Running Out of Happy Endings
by gryffindorable23
Summary: Everything's awkward between Jedidiah and Octavius after the scene on the rooftop. Both men try to procrastinate confessing their love, but their time is running out. Sunlight will come. Will the cowboy and Roman have the opportunity to express how they truly feel before the morning takes them away?


Jedidiah and Octavius were on the way back to New York, knowing this would be their last night alive. They had agreed to sacrifice themselves for their friend and fellow exhibit, Ahkmenrah. His magical tablet which kept them alive, their only lifeline, would stay with him and his parents in London.

Things were awkward for Jed and Octavius now. They thought they were going to die on the rooftop at the British museum, due to the stubbornness of Sir Lancelot, but they were heroically saved when he let his emotions change his mind. To be honest, the two men wished it had ended then and there. Octavius had asked Jedidiah to hold his hand when they thought they would die earlier in the night, which Jed had refused. But the rooftop was different.

"I'll take that hand now," Jedidiah had said.

And Octavius thought in that moment he could honestly die happily. Lying next to his best friend and secret love, hand in hand, he would be satisfied in that moment with a fleeting soul, his wax body resting like an empty shell. But now they had been saved, and Octavius felt nothing but awkwardness. Did Jedidiah feel the same? Were they… a thing?

The truth? Jed did love him back. More than anything. He had tried to deny it for so long, to say Octavius was just a good friend, but to no avail. At first, he hated himself for it. What would his cowboy friends say? And what about the other exhibits? Sometimes he even worried about what Larry and Nick would think.

But in the moment on the rooftop, he did not care about acceptance. He just wanted to hold Octavius. More than just holding hands, he wanted to truly embrace him. To feel his love's body against his own. But he didn't have the willpower in his tiny, dying, desperate body to do so. But he could see Octavius's smile when he took his hand, and in that moment it was all that mattered.

Both men were thinking about confessing their affection, but at the same time they also hoped the other would first. If the feeling was mutual, that is. The most awkward part of all was the fact they were sitting right next to each other, in Attila's hat, silence consuming them. Octavius yearned to kiss Jedidiah on his soft, beautiful lips more badly than he had ever wanted anything before. And Jedidiah longed to hold Octavius's hand once more, at least one last time before it would be over forever.

When the exhibits arrived in New York, everyone sulked reluctantly around the museum, saying their goodbyes and knowing this was the end. But more than anything, they knew it was worth it.

Jedidiah and Octavius went their separate ways, attempting to avoid each other for as long as possible. Finally they couldn't ignore their desires anymore. The cowboy and the Roman approached each other, both shaking with nerves, the latter more intensely.

"Jedidiah, my dear friend-"

But Octavius was cut off by Larry entering the room. The two men said their goodbyes to the night guard, trying to fight back their emotions.

"You know what I'll remember most about you two? How big you guys are," Larry said finally. If they could cry, they knew they would be. Luckily, their factory-made bodies were incapable of producing tears.

Once Larry left, Octavius resumed his confession. "Jedidiah, I have something to tell you."

"W-what is it, Ockie?"

"I-I, well, um. You know what? N-nevermind. I'll miss you, my liege," and off he walked.

"Wait! No! You ain't gonna do this to me!" Jedidiah shouted back. He caught up to Octavius, and turned to him. He put his hands on Octavius's shoulders, devotion and passion flooding his bright blue eyes that the Roman loved so much. "You can tell me anything, Ockie," he whispered, "You ain't quitting me."

"Jedidiah, my liege," Octavius started. "I have had feelings for you for so long. I do not want to say goodbye, but I must. I love you, Jedidiah, I just hope you feel the same."

"I do, Ockie. I really do."

Octavius's face lit up with joy. "Really?"

"Yes, Ockie, really. Now please let me kiss you before it's too late."

Octavius reached out and wrapped his arms around Jed's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Jedidiah kissed back, knowing this was his only chance. He placed his shaky hands on Octavius's face, caressing the Roman's cheek. He smiled into the kiss, wishing it would last forever. Octavius did the same, for this was the most perfect sensation he had ever felt. He even forgot how terribly close they were to sunrise. The euphoria and butterflies in his stomach left him pondering of nothing other than his undying love for Jed. Suddenly, he felt Jedidiah's body stiffen against his own.

Jedidiah pulled away. "Ock-"

"Jedidiah, my liege! No! No!"

But it was too late. A lifeless Jedidiah lied solemnly on the floor.

"I love you," Octavius cried, "You said you'd never quit me. Jed, my liege, I'm so sorry. I love you! I love-"

But that was all the Roman could get out before the blinding sunlight captured him too.


End file.
